Stolen Kisses
by Fluff Inc
Summary: Five ways in which Suoh Tamaki steals kisses. Chapter 6: 4 times Suoh Tamaki Failed to Properly Kiss Fujioka Haruhi and 1 Time He Did ; a rewrite.
1. Sick

Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me, Ouran High School Host Club is property of Hatori Bisco (lucky her).

* * *

I.

"You don't look too well."

"I don't feel too well."

She pursed her lips, unsure for a moment. His cheeks glowed with a sickly pallor, his eyes dull and his voice scratchy.

Tentatively she asks, "Is there anything I can do?"

For a moment she thought his eyes flashed with something particularly mischievous.

"There is one thing."

He gestures for her to lean closer, a child about to whisper a secret.

She does so, forgoing suspicion, in favor of his infirmity.

Surely, he wouldn't try anything in his current condition.

Slightly, chapped lips against her cheek and a sheepish smile tell her otherwise.


	2. Sly

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

* * *

II.

Haruhi felt _slightly_ guilty.

(Only slightly. Very slightly, in fact.)

The woeful puppy dog eyes aimed at her general direction did not help quench such feelings.

"Maybe you should say sorry."

Haruhi managed to keep her expression flat at such a suggestion. The only indication of her aversion towards such an action was the arching of her eyebrow.

Kyoya fought the urge to smile knowingly and settled for a half-shrug. Silently, he wondered how long it would take for her to give in to Tamaki's childish need for attention.

-

-

Two hours.

It took Haruhi two hours to give in to Tamaki's childish need for attention.

"I already said sorry already."

"But you really hurt my feelings."

Ignoring the headache she was about to develop, Haruhi grasped at straws.

"Fine. How about a peace offering?" She fumbled for something in her pocket and presented him a… shiny, plastic candy wrapper.

The host club king pouted and eyed the wrapper.

Haruhi fought the urge to sigh in frustration. She had unknowingly given the last piece of Hani-senpai.

"…"

Tamaki stared at him curiously.

She stared back almost defiantly.

"About that peace offering…"

She tilted her head (unknowingly leaning towards him) in questioning.

She didn't get a chance to put a word in when he closed the gap between them, and gave her a chaste kiss.

Haruhi watched, half in amusement, half in mortification (he _kissed _her), when Tamaki, lacking his usual grace and finesse, tripped over the carpet in his haste to escape her wrath.

It was only when he had disappeared from her view, did she realized he had kissed her on the nose instead on the lips.


	3. Stuffed

Disclaimer: If I did own Ouran I really wouldn't be this desperate to get a copy of Volume Nine. Seriously.

* * *

III.

"No."

"Haruhi, please. Only you can help me—_us_ now!"

"No."

"But, Ha-ru-hii."

He looked up at her with woe in his puppy dog eyes.

"How about Kyoya-sempai?"

"He refused." The reminder of the shadow king's rejection brought a pout to Tamaki's lips.

"..."

"Haruhi, do you not have pity? Look into his eyes. Those beautiful beads of onyx mingled with—"

Haruhi wordlessly took Kuma-chan from his grasp and promptly kissed the place where it's—_his_, as Tamaki insists—left eyes used to be.

"Happy?"

Haruhi would've been fine with a simple, "yes." Tamaki, however, insisted on launching himself into her arms and giving her a fierce hug that could've cut off her blood circulation if it lasted a moment longer.

-

-

As Tamaki lay on his bed later that night in Suoh Mansion Number Two he couldn't help but press a kiss on the same spot where Haruhi had kissed Kuma-chan earlier before going to sleep.


	4. Sweet

Disclaimer: Do I really have to? This is for everyone who's been reading so far. Thank you.

-

-

IV. Sweets

"Trick or Treat?"

Haruhi blinked back the glitters from her line of vision (Tamaki _always_ had to be sparkly), fumbled for the pack of sweets she carried around with her, and handed him a strawberry-flavored candy.

He almost looked crestfallen for a second, but he took the sweet nevertheless.

She watched curiously as he popped the candy into his mouth.

And then he smiled at her.

Which was nothing new really.

(But it _did_ caught her off guard).

He quickly pressed a kiss to her forehead.

And Haruhi quickly introduced Tamaki's face to the floor.

Because really, _no_ one can have both a trick and a treat.

Even Tamaki-sempai.


	5. Straight

V. Straight

-

-

**Wit's End**

Tamaki was completely and utterly out of ideas.

Simply put: he was desperate.

And when Tamaki got desperate, he sulked.

And when Tamaki sulked, Kyoya was annoyed. (Annoyed in this case, would be putting it lightly.)

So, really they should've seen it coming.

But he _didn't_. And neither did _she_.

**-**

**-**

**Blame Game**

"This is your entire fault."

Those words didn't really made Tamaki feel any better. Especially when she said it in _that_ tone.

If he weren't so desperately… desperate, Tamaki would've made a speech to rebuff the five-word statement that included grand gestures and rose petals. But Tamaki _was_. Desperate, that is.

So he kept quiet.

And sulked.

**-**

**-**

**Where's My Rainbow?**

Haruhi could practically see the gloominess radiating off of him.

In fact, she was quite sure, she could _smell_ it.

And it didn't help really.

Haruhi never thought she'd see the day when she wished that Tamaki-sempai was his usual bright and optimistic self. He was the one who usually pointed out the bright side of things to her.

Because, really, Haruhi couldn't see the bright side in being stuck in a closet with Tamaki-sempai.

**-**

**-**

**Conspiracy**

"You're… good." Hikaru commented, almost reverently.

"I know." Kyoya sipped his tea calmly.

"Do you think it will work?" Hunny asked thoughtfully. Beside him, Mori was quiet as usual. One could not help, however, to notice the slight smile on his lips.

"Of course."

"Hmm, I wonder how long it will take them to realize it isn't really locked." Kaoru smirked at the thought.

Kyoya smirked back, "You'd be surprised."

**-**

**-**

**Out Of Place**

It had been fifteen minutes of silence.

A feat, really, for Tamaki.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts of gloom that he it took him a few moment to realize the hand on his forehead.

"That's strange you're not sick or anything."

**-**

**-**

**Speculations**

Strange, indeed.

Haruhi felt a mix of concern and curiosity overwhelm her. More of curiosity really. Everyone in the host club noticed. Even some of the customers.

Tamaki-sempai had been terribly quiet these past few days. Haruhi didn't really mind at her. But then, Kyoya got annoyed. Sales were going down. And nothing got Kyoya-sempai more annoyed than lost income.

So really, Haruhi decided, that she was going to make Tamaki-sempai feel better, for her own peace of mind.

Kyoya-sempai already locked them inside the closet. She didn't even want to think what he'd do next.

**-**

**-**

**Irrational**

Tamaki didn't fancy himself to be claustrophobic.

However, with Haruhi sitting in close proximity with her hand against his forehead, he felt oddly suffocated.

Tamaki decided he would pull away from her before he did anything particularly… drastic.

He was more than slightly disappointed when she did the pulling away from him herself.

**-**

**-**

**Making Conversation**

"Why are so quiet?"

Silence.

"Aren't you hungry?"

More silence.

"What's your favorite color?"

Still silence. And a bemused look.

"Is there any way I can help?"

This time, she received a tired sigh in response.

Haruhi wasn't expecting an answer. She wasn't a very good conversationalist, in the first place, after all.

-

-

**Epiphany**

Tamaki felt like hitting himself. (Well, not really, but you get the point.)

He was a naturally excellent student. He was a talented piano player. He had charisma and good lucks. And he was rich.

The answer had to come to him when he was in an old, cramped (actually it was the size of Haruhi's bedroom) closet, almost three days after the problem had presented itself.

He felt very foolish right now.

But then there was also that strange feeling in his stomach.

Maybe he really was sick.

**-**

**-**

**Knifing Butter**

Haruhi was surprised when Tamaki broke the silence.

She was expecting dramatics, grand flourishes, elaborate explanations and something completely and utterly silly.

She didn't expect him to quote something in a small, quiet voice.

"Of all forms of caution, caution in love is perhaps the most fatal to true happiness."

-

-

**Sealing Fates**

It was brief.

If he wasn't sitting in front of her, she would've had half the mind to think it didn't really happen.

But it did.

Unconsciously, her fingers hovered over her lips.

Her lips, where moments before, he had pressed his own against.

**-**

**-**

**Conclusion**

"Let me get this straight. The reason why tono was so depressed, because he couldn't think of any other way to kiss Haruhi before he graduates?"

-

-

Author's Notes: Confused? Yeah, me too. And this marks the end of my first HaruTama fic. Thanks to all the wonderful people who took the time to read, and more so, to those who were kind enough to review.


	6. 4 Times

Note: I was just going through my documents when I saw this rewrite that I did some time ago. I think I did this after the manga ended. Only the last two drabbles (which are both manga-based) are new so go straight to 1 and 0 if you've read the first 5 chapters. Please consider this as some sort of bonus chapter. Happy reading!

* * *

4 times Suoh Tamaki Failed to Properly Kiss Fujioka Haruhi (and 1 Time He Did)

- Jess

* * *

4.

"You don't look too well."

"I don't feel too well."

Haruhi frowned at him, slightly amazed at how he could manage to look both pitifully sick and sparklingly handsome at the same time.

Tentatively, she asked him, "Is there anything I can do?"

Tamaki brightened immediately and if it weren't for the dark bags under his eyes, and his runny nose, she would've sworn he was putting on an act.

"There is one thing." He batted his eyelashes at her and gestured to lean closer, a child about to whisper a secret.

She does so, foregoing suspicion, in favor of his infirmity, for surely, he wouldn't try anything in his current condition.

Slightly chapped lips against her cheek and a self-satisfied smile tell her otherwise.

.

.

.

3.

"No."

"Haruhi, please. Only you can help me—us now!"

"No."

"But, Ha-ru-hii."

He looked up at her with woe in his puppy dog eyes.

"How about Kyoya-sempai?"

"He refused." The reminder of the rejection brought a pout to Tamaki's lips.

"..."

"Haruhi, do you not have pity? Look into his eyes. Those beautiful beads of onyx mingled with—"

Haruhi wordlessly took Kuma-chan from his grasp and promptly kissed the place where it's—his, as Tamaki insists—left eyes used to be.

"Happy?"

Haruhi would've been fine with a simple, "yes." Tamaki, however, insisted on launching himself into her arms and giving her a fierce hug that could've cut off her blood circulation if it lasted a moment longer.

Some time later, in the privacy of his room, he would press a kiss on the same spot where Haruhi had kissed Kuma-chan earlier before going to sleep.

.

.

.

2.

"Trick or treat?"

Haruhi blinked back the glitters from her line of vision (literally and metaphorically; Tamaki's costume required that he be surrounded by a cloud of glitter), fumbled for the pack of sweets she carried around with her, and handed him a strawberry-flavored candy.

He almost looked crestfallen for a second, but he took the sweet nevertheless.

She watched curiously as he popped the candy into his mouth.

And then he smiled at her.

Which was nothing new really.

Haruhi, however saw the warning signs, as Tamaki prepared to lunge himself at her. For someone as physically clumsy as her, Haruhi managed to duck and she quickly introduced Tamaki's face to the floor.

Because really, no one can have both a trick and a treat.

Even Tamaki-sempai.

.

.

.

1.

"There was some gruel left and… there are also rice balls as a side dish. You said that your cook was on holiday so if it's okay with you…"

Tamaki did it without thinking. He cupped the side of her neck, leaned forward a bit, just the tiniest bit (she was so much closer than he realized), and pressed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Thank you Haruhi."

He's grateful he managed to smile, and as he walks away, he second-guesses his recent expression of affection. Was it okay to kiss her? He _is_ her father.

And:

Shouldn't he have aimed somewhere else?

.

.

.

0.

She was blushing again. Haruhi was starting to get frustrated. She still hasn't developed immunity against Tamaki. It was of utmost importance that she did so because her boyfriend was so touchy-feely.

The hand on her waist inched towards her hip and squeezed. His other hand cupped her neck, and tilted her face towards him.

"Haruhi, I finally got rid of them. We can now have some peace and quiet." Them referred to their fellow host club members. While she appreciated quiet now and then, she could never be totally at peace with Tamaki in close proximity.

"You're still here." The blush on her cheeks cancelled out the remonstration in her tone.

He flashed her a mischievous smile and that was all the warning she got before he pressed his lips against her.


End file.
